Forget-Me-Not
by Fiamma27
Summary: Being reborn as a female Sasuke Uchiha isn't as bad as you think.
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello! So this random idea of being born into a female Sasuke popped into my head and I had to write it down. So here you go!**

I remember my death very vividly, staring up at the cloudy sky with blood gushing out of my head. My arms and legs were snapped in unnatural angles. It was cold. So very, _very,_ cold. However I do not remember what caused it. I do not recall how I ended up on the ground, broken and bleeding. I _know_ I died because, right now, I am currently lying down in a cot. Yeah you heard me, a cot. I'm a baby. I'm a baby with knowledge of a different life time. I never really believed in rebirth or reincarnation or stuff like that. But I've been given a second chance, a second chance to live a full life. I don't know what I did in my previous life to earn this, but I'm not going to waste my life away with this second chance. I've been in this world for almost a month. At first I was confused. Scared. My thoughts were along the lines of _'Where am I?' 'What's going on?'_ Well I know the answers now. As surreal as it sounds, I am in a world that I thought was fictional, the Naruto world. I was born into this world as Sasuke Uchiha. Thank God this world's Sasuke is a girl. I doubt I would have been able to cope with a sudden sex change. And the tricky question was _'What should I do?'_ After dwelling on this question for a few weeks, I came to a conclusion. I'm going to grow up (Noooo! I'll have to go through puberty again~!). I'm going to make friends. I'm going to become strong enough to protect them and I'm going to change the fate of this world. Watch out shinobi world, Sasuke Uchi-

I was cut off from my awesome train of thought when my older brother came into the room. Itachi Uchiha. I managed to deduct that he is 6 years old. We stared at each other inquisitively, an awkward silence hanging between us. I gave him a gummy grin. Itachi made a small smile and reached into the cot to pick me up.

"Ohayo imouto (Good morning little sister)," he whispered.

Ah. Problem. I'm going to have to learn Japanese. For now I'm going to observe and absorb in as much information as I can. I don't want to speak with a weird accent, it may trigger suspicion. So for now, I need to take advantage of the fact that I am a baby with a spongy brain ready to soak in information.

As Itachi lifted me out of the cot, I let out a happy gurgle. He brought me close to his chest as I wriggled about in the cloth wrapped around me. I did not appreciate being wrapped up like a burrito.

"Oh! Kanojo wa goku wazukadesu! (Oh! She is tiny!)" someone exclaimed.

I tried to wriggle around to face the new comer. Itachi sighed and turned around to face a boy, who was around 9 or 10 years old. I did my best to move my baby muscle into a glare. It didn't work out too well. I probably looked constipated.

"Shisui," Itachi greetes.

I let out the baby equivalent of a gasp. Shisui? Shisui Uchiha? Oh my kami he looked adorable! He did a big toothy grin and held his arms out.

"Watashi wa kanojo o hoji suru koto ga dekimasu Ita-chan? (Can I hold her Ita-chan?)"

Itachi hesitated, giving Shisui a blank stare.

Shisui pouted, "Onegai? Watashi wa ayamatte kanojo ka nanika o sakujo shimasen yakusoku shimasu. (Please? I promise I won't accidentally drop her or anything.)"

Itachi continued his one-sided stare off but he eventually gave in and placed me gently into Shisui's arms.

"Wah!" Shisui exclaimed, "Sasu-chan totemo kawaīdesu! (Sasu-chan looks so cute!)"

I think he just called me cute. He grinned brightly before blinking in what I assume is confusion. "Ita-chan, naze Sasu-chan wa ke ga aru no ka? (Ita-chan, why does Sasu-chan have curly hair?)" Oh! I know what he said! He said something about curly hair. He said my name in the same sentence so… I have curly hair? Alright, it seems I kept one thing from my previous life. But my hair was blonde before, not black. I had light green eyes before, not obsidian black. I was also slightly overweight and needed glasses due to short-sightedness in my previous life, hopefully none of that followed me here into my new life.

Itachi shrugged, "Watashi wa shirimasen. (I do not know)"

Shisui frowned thoughtfully before smiling, "Neh, Ita-chan. Sasu-chan ga furui toki, kanojo wa hātobureikā ni narudarou! (Hey, Ita-chan. Sasu-chan is going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older.)" Suddenly, Itachi did a death glare. It looked terrifying, even on his 6 year old face.

"Watashi wa futekisetsu kanojo o mite, nin'i no otoko o koroshimasu (I will kill any guy that looks at her inappropriately)," he growled. He turned his attention to me. "Imouto, anata wa yonju o sa reru made dare to dēto suru koto wa dekimasen.( Little sister, you are not allowed to date anyone until the age of forty)"

I sighed to myself. I need to learn Japanese and I need to learn it fast! Seriously, I can't stand not understanding people. What if they're talking about me? Shisui laughed and handed me back to Itachi. Just at that moment, my mother, or should I say Okaa-san, popped her head round the door.

"Okaa-san (Mother)," Itachi greeted.

"Kon'nichiwa, musuko! Ohayo Shisui-kun. Anata wa yoru no tame ni taizai shite imasu? (Hello, son! Good morning Shisui. Are you having a sleep over?)" she smiled.

"Ohayo Oba-san! Soshite, wa i, watashi wa yoru ni taizai shite imasu (Good morning auntie! And, yes, I am staying the night)," Shisui replied.

Okaa-san nodded and closed the door. I began to entertain myself by drooling on Itachi's shoulder. What? I get bored easily! And since I'm a baby again I can act like a baby! Itachi spotted my drool on his shoulder and sighed. Shisui laughed. As Itachi placed me back into my crib, I began to ponder on what my first word should be. I giggled to myself. Should I say Naruto? Or maybe Dobe. Or Dattebayo! Nah… I should do something original. Itachi and Shisui then left the room and softly closed the door behind them. I snuggled into my crib and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Or I would have had I not instantly jerked awake in panic. "The clan massacre!" I cried, however it only came out as baby gibberish. It sounded something along the lines of "Igah guu gogoblu!" Fuck my life.

Should I save them? They're my clan. My new family. I've only personally known my okaa-san for a month but I already love her. I don't want Shisui to die! And I don't want Itachi to go through all that shit at such a young age. But then that would seriously mess up the plot. Wait… My very existence has already messed up the plot. My lower lip trembled and tears sprouted at the corners of my eyes. Curse my inability to control my emotions due to being a baby! I sniffled. Why did I have to reborn as a female Sasuke? Why couldn't I have been reborn as Hinata instead? Actually no, never mind. Hinata is a worse choice. Man I feel sorry for her. Maybe I should befriend her and try to help her with her life. After all her father has a stick shoved so far up his- I'm getting side tracked! But if I do end up befriending Hinata then she might become more confident and start being more assertive and she would become stronger than her sister then they'd place the caged-bird seal on Hanabi which didn't happen in either the manga or anime and I'M GETTING SIDE TRACKED AGAIN! Damn it. Focus. To screw the plot, or to stick to the plot…You know what, screw the plot! Like hell I'm gonna let Neji or Jiraiya die! Like hell I'm gonna let Hiruzen be killed! Like hell I'm gonna stand by and do nothing when I can finally be useful and do _something_! That's right. I can finally be useful and make a change to things, become someone significant. Okay. Cool. Now I will start plotting on how to make a change in this shinobi world… Right after my nap. Sleep is important.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: HULLOOO! I was just wondering, should I do the jutsus in Japanese or give the English versions instead? Like "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" or "Shadow Clone Justu"? Help me out here .**

Oh. My. God. I blinked. And then I blinked again. Ladies and gentlemen, here we have standing in front of me is none other than the amazing Kushina Uzumaki! I stared up at her with childish wonder and fascination. I can't believe it! I wake up in my okaa-san's arms to see Naruto's okaa-san! She's so pretty! Minato you lucky son of a gun you… Ehem. I'm not a lesbian. At least I don't think I am. Although Kushina is making me have second thoughts. Gosh anime girls are flawless. Well, so are anime guys. Anime guys… BISHIES! I started to drool.

Okaa-san wiped the drool from my chin with a loving smile. It made me blush. I've never had a mother before so this is… nice. It's heart-warming and it makes me happy.

Kushina giggled and cooed at me before returning to her conversation with my okaa-san. I watched as Kushina placed her hand on her round belly with the gentlest smile in the world, her eyes shining with unconditional love for her unborn child. Naruto. He never knew what the love of a mother felt like. I clenched my fists and tears clouded my vision. Kushina is such a lovely woman, both her and Minato were so excited to have a child. To have their own family. I began to cry.

Both women gasped before Mikoto hugged me closer and proceeded to hum a lullaby. Kushina graced us with a smile.

"Naruto to Sasuke wa idaina yūjin ni narimasu. Shin'yū. Watashi wa kakushin shite imasu-ttebane! (Naruto and Sasuke will be great friends. Best friends. I'm sure-ttebane!)" the red head exclaimed.

Kyaa! It was her verbal tick! So cute! I gave her a gummy grin and she responded with her own devilish grin. I blinked. This is a once in a life time opportunity!

I wiggled my arms out of my blanket. Huh. This must be what a caterpillar-turned-butterfly feels like when crawling out of its cocoon.

When I finally freed my arms, I reached out towards Kushina with an expectant look on my face. She grinned and took me in her arms, being extra careful not to hurt me in anyway. With a bit of struggle, I wrapped my tiny baby arms around her neck in an embrace. I heard Kushina giggle. My okaa-san initiated the conversation this time, amusement in her voice. Kushina laughed at whatever okaa-san said. I'm hugging Kushina Uzumaki! THE Kushina Uzumaki! I'm hugging Naruto's okaa-san! Okay the last part sounded a bit weird. I suddenly felt depressed again. I'm hugging Naruto's okaa-san before he ever got the chance. He has to wait 15 years to hug his okaa-san. 15 long years. I suddenly felt like the worst human being on the planet. Kushina gave one last laugh before gently tugging me away from my embrace.

"Mā, sore wa watashi ga sarubeki tokidesu-ttebane. (Well, it's time for me to leave-ttebane)," Kushina said.

"Sasu-chan," okaa-san called.

No. Nonononono! We're leaving? No! I desperately tried to hold on. No! Kushina! You're going to die! You and Minato are going to die! Please don't go! I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could help her and Minato in anyway. My eyes widened. Well, there is one thing I can do for them. I reluctantly let go of Kushina. However, I made sure to gain eye contact with her. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"Waa. Wapaashiiii waaa," I gurgled out. Kushina and Mikoto looked on in shock. "Mmmaammoouuwwu," I slurred, "Nnnaahwuupoh!"

Watashi wa mamoru Naruto. _I will protect Naruto._

And I swear my life on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the most terrifying night of my life. The air felt _heavy_. I could smell _blood_. I could hear _screams_. I could hear _crying_. They were my own cries. Itachi held onto me tightly, hoping to somehow block away all the _killer intent_ and _death_ in the air. It was suffocating. I felt like I was choking. It was the most terrifying night of my life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only a few days after the Kyuubi attack I felt something. I felt in in okaa-san. I felt it in onii-chan. I felt it in Shisui-nii. I felt it in otou-sama. I felt it in the air. I felt it in me. It took me a while to figure out that it was chakra.

It was a strange thing. It flowed like water under my veins. If I concentrated hard enough, I could feel where the chakra flows. It starts deep inside me, like in the centre of my stomach. Then it spreads around the whole body like veins. I can only guess that I can somehow _feel_ chakra pathways. I cannot see it, but I can feel it. Not just in me, but in other people. Maybe I'm a chakra sensor? I seriously doubt it. I can't sense anyone's chakra unless I'm touching them.

I remember being held by Shisui-nii and I felt chakra flowing underneath his skin. I have no idea if this is normal or it has to do with me being so aware of it due to having lived a life without it. It was honestly an exciting prospect.

"Sasu-channnn!" Shisui-nii called. I was suddenly in his arms being carried away from the safety of my crib. Noooo!

Lately, Shisui-nii has been coming around a lot more often because his okaa-san died in the kyuubi attack. So basically, he's been living with us. He said he can't stand how miserable his otou-san is. And yes, you heard me correctly. I UNDERSTOOD what Shisui-nii SAID! Just a few months here and I have already learnt loads of Japanese!

I am so proud of me!

Shisui-nii ran out of my room with me still in his arms. I closed my eyes and concentrated. There! I found it. His chakra flow. His chakra was rushing around his chakra pathways, as if he had coffee and was really hyped. When he stopped running I opened my eyes, satisfied that I still felt his chakra. Heh. I'm getting better at this whole chakra thing! I was pretty content with myself until I saw a girl. She was around onii-chan's age. And she was sitting right next to him. From the looks of it, she is also an Uchiha.

"Koreha Sasu-chan!(This is Sasu-chan!)" Shisui-nii announced.

The girl turned to look at us, a small smile on her face.

"Oh! Sasu-chan totemo kawaiidesu! (Sasu-chan is so cute!)" she exclaimed.

I glared at her. Don't call me that! Only people I know can call me that! The girl switched her attention to Otou-sama, who I just noticed was sitting opposite onii-chan and the girl.

"Anata wa utsukushii musume o motte imasu, Fugaku-sama. (You have a lovely daughter, Master Fugaku.)" she said.

Yeah I'm flattered that you think I'm lovely and all but get away from my onii-chan ya bitch. I blinked. I have no idea why I'm being so vindictive but just the very sight of the girl annoys me for some strange reason.

"Anata ga kanojo o hakobu tame ni shitai? (Would you like to hold her?)" Shisui-nii extended his arms, intending to hand me over to her.

No! Shisui-nii you traitor! Can't you see that something about this girl if off?

Next thing I knew I was in the girls arms. Gah! I can't breathe! She's holding on too tightly! Air! I need air!

The girl laughed airily, "Watashi wa itsumo imouto o omotte imasu! Watashi wa, SASU-chan ga watashi no atarashī imōto ni naru koto o rakkīda to omoimasu! (I have always wanted a little sister! I feel lucky that Sasu-chan will be my new little sister!)"

I froze. What on earth is she talking about? New little sister? What was she adopted into the main family or something? Hah! As if! That's very unlikely. If not that then she'd have to marry into… OH HELL NO! This is a meeting for a fucking arranged marriage for onii-chan! I will not stand for this! Onii-chan should fall in love and marry whoever he wants! And he certainly does not like her by the looks of it.

I glared at the girl –whose name I still do not know- and glared at her. I could feel her chakra moving around her erratically, like she was annoyed. I got my answer when she looked at me with a fake smile. It was me. She was annoyed with me. My glare hardened. Well I don't like you either! Now move your arm damn it! I need to breathe! I sensed the chakra in her arm and _shoved_ it.

She let out a yelp and suddenly I was falling. I closed my eyes and almost cried in relief when otou-sama caught me. The girl looked on in alarm.

"Fugaku-sama! Watashi wa- jikodatta- to iu no wa!(Master Fugaku! I- accident- I mean)" she stuttered.

Otou-sama looked at her coldly.

"Saru (leave)," he commanded.

The girl blinked rapidly before flushing in shame and vacating our home.

"Sasu-chan," onii-chan murmured in worry.

I didn't show any sign of acknowledging him. My thoughts were too occupied. I was still in shock.

 _I was able to control someone else's chakra._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI AGAIN! Some people requested that I use the English versions of the jutsu however some people want the Japanese version with the translation at the end of the page. So I'm going to refrain from using Justus until I'm sure which version I'm going to use. What do you guys think? English version or Japanese version with the English translation at the end of the page? Don't forget to leave a review~!**

It took me two years to become fluent in the Japanese language. However it's going to take me a while longer to get down all the kanji. My brain has been engraved with a lifetime of using the alphabet! Not the Japanese hiragana. What's even worse is that there's no such thing as romanji here! I was hoping to get away with sticking to romanji and avoiding kanji entirely. It seems that luck is just not on my side with this aspect. So for now, fuuinjustu (sealing justsu) is completely out of the window… unless I use my previous life's language, English, for sealing. But then again, I know nothing about fuuinjutsu (sealing jutsu) and I don't want any of my limbs to accidentally explode thank you very much. I heard that if you get one _tiny_ mistake then your arm could implode and you could die. So no thanks, I choose life.

Within these two years of learning the Japanese language, I also kept a note book. In this precious note book of mine is all the information of the Naruto world I know. Which is actually quite a lot. I know for a fact that I would definitely not be able to remember the Naruto time line, let alone all the characters. So I wrote down all my knowledge for future references. I keep updating it, in case of information I may have missed, just so I'm prepared. To make this absolutely top secret, I obviously wrote it in English. This way no-one would understand it, if they happened to get their hands on it they would only see the note book filled with random squiggles. I mean, if this note book fell into the wrong hands and it was written in Japanese, who knows what they'd do with it. Knowledge is power after all. However I don't want to completely rely on it because that might actually cause the death of me. If I'm changing the plot, even minor changes, then all of my knowledge in the note book might become irrelevant. And hopefully I'm changing it for the better. So I began to strengthen myself physically, spiritually and mentally. I would run laps around the Uchiha district with hopes of increasing my stamina. I do at least 30 press ups, sit ups and squats every morning have some muscle strength so I don't have to rely on chakra to enhance my limbs. I meditate to calm my mind increase my chakra sensory precision so that I'll be able to sense the flow of someone's chakra without having to touch them. With this, I also found out that I'm not your usual chakra sensor. Normal chakra sensors would be able to tell how many chakra signatures there are, what rank a person could be due to chakra levels and the distance of the chakra sources. I on the other hand can also tell how many chakra signatures there are but I don't know how much chakra they have, only the complexity of it which tells me whether it is human or an animal. I can in a way tell how close someone is on my "chakra sensory radar" because they somehow feel… brighter. I don't really know how to explain it but they feel brighter the closer they are. In a way, when the chakra gets brighter, it becomes more noticeable which alerts me that someone is coming closer. It wouldn't matter how much chakra a person has, even if I had like a ponds worth of chakra and the other person had an oceans worth of chakra, because I wouldn't be able to tell. As I said, I sense the complexity of their chakra pathways, not the quantity of their chakra.

Two years ago, after finding out that I can move chakra that wasn't my own, I tested it further by experimenting on rats. I would be able to feel the movement of the being's chakra and guide in a certain way that I was able to control the limbs of my victim. Kind of like chakra strings… only without the strings, and a completely different concept. Okay that was a terrible example. It's more like controlling the flow of a river, and not by moving the ground which the river flows in, but the water itself, which then in turn moves the ground with it. Ya get me? Also the more complex the river was, the harder it was to control.

I was only able to move that girl's arm because I unbalanced her chakra flow in a small chakra pathway in her arm. However, to control her whole body, it would have been impossible for me especially with my current level of chakra control. To control her whole body would have been trying to move all the separate chakra pathways in different directions simultaneously. And I am no-where near that skilled in chakra control to even _try_ it. Ugh. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. The upside of this awesome ability of moving someone else's chakra is that I don't waste any chakra whilst doing it. The downside is that it takes all of my concentration leaving me as an open target if I ever used this ability during battle. I plan to change this as soon as possible so if I'm on a mission I won't become deadweight for my teammates and slow them down.

"Sasu-chan," okaa-san called.

I blinked in surprise and jumped down from the tree I was sitting on.

"Okaa-san?" I enquired.

Okaa-san smiled at me and held out a little light blue sundress, "Put this on Sasu-chan."

"Hai," I smiled. Yay! New clothes! I took the sundress from her hold and rushed to my room. With a happy skip in my step I placed my new dress on my bed. I closed the door and curtains then proceeded to take my clothes off and change. Once I finished changing I twirled in front of my full length mirror with a large smile on my face. I looked adorable!

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Onii-chan popped his head round the door.

"Onii-chan (Big brother)!" I shouted and ran towards him. He graduated last year at the top of his class at the age of 7 and is now 8. He recently mastered the sharingan a few weeks ago. A prodigy indeed.

"Hello, imouto (little sister)," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. He then poked me in the forehead.

"Ow," I whined whilst pouting, "why do you always do that?"

Onii-chan simply poked me in the forehead again. As I rubbed my red forehead he walked into my room and picked up the hairbrush that was lying on my desk. He beckoned me to come closer and I eagerly did so. He then sat me down on my chair and proceeded to brush my curly hair. I swung my legs back and forth whilst humming the Namimori school anthem from KHR.

"Done," onii-chan proclaimed.

I ceased my humming and hopped off my stool. I stood in front of my mirror and smiled.

"Arigatou onii-chan! (Thank you big brother!)" I exclaimed. He had put my hair up in two pigtails on the sides of my head. How kawaii (cute)! "Do you have any missions today?"

He nodded yes in response and I frowned.

"I hardly ever see you anymore."

Onii-chan sighed, "Ah. Sensei wants the team to train together and go on missions whilst practicing teamwork."

I sighed. Otou-sama has been training Onii-chan to the ground and he basically goes on missions every day. He never gets a break! "Okay. Stay safe Onii-chan (big brother)."

"Hn." He poked my forehead and then jumped out my window.

I think it's pretty cool how exiting and entering via the window is considered normal here. If I ever did that in my past life, people would find me suspicious, weird or crazy.

"Sasu-chan!" I heard okaa-san call.

"Coming okaa-san! (mother)," I called back. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. Once I composed myself I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen where okaa-san stood washing dishes. She turned around when she heard felt me tug on her apron.

"Ah! You look so cute Sasu-chan! The dress looks lovely on you. Did you do your hair by yourself?"

I shook my head with a blush on my face. I was still getting used to having an okaa-san. "Onii-chan did it!"

"Oh?" she blinked then smiled, "That was nice of him wasn't it? Would you like to go to the playground?"

I beamed and nodded eagerly.

Okaa-san chuckled and wiped her hands to dry them. "Put your sandals on."

I ran to the front door and slipped my sandals on. Okaa-san slowly made her way to the front door and slipped off her indoor slippers, replacing them with her outdoor sandals. She grasped my hand in hers and opened the door, being sure to close it behind us.

As I skipped alongside okaa-san I waved back at the people who greeted us, giving all of them a smile. Everyone loved me. They always bought me gifts and complimented me. They treated me like a princess.

"Well if it isn't our little hime (princess)," an elderly woman smiled, "You look cute today. Are you going somewhere nice?"

"Kaya-obaa! (Granny Kaya)," I chirped then nodded, "Hai! (Yes!) Okaa-san (mother) is taking me to the playground."

Kaya-obaa chuckled and said, "How exciting! Now take care! And be careful with all those boys, hime (princess)! You may end up enchanting all of them!"

"Kaya-obaa!" I exclaimed with flushed cheeks, "I'm too young for that!"

The old lady just laughed to herself and hobbled along to wherever she was going. Seriously, what is up with all these old women and married women? Why do they always tease me about love and boys? I'm only two for kami-sama's (God's) sake! Well I'm mentally 21 but I have found that the longer my duration here as a child, I have started to act more like a child. This is by being more immature.

Okaa-san and I continued our journey to the playground and once I made it there I almost fell on my face.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" I cried out.

Okaa-san followed the direction my finger was pointing and then laughed.

"Mirai-san!" she called out.

No! Okaa-san you traitor!

Mirai-san looked up and smiled when she saw us. "Mikoto-san! Sasu-chan!"

As she made her way over to us, so did the little abomination that was her son. My second cousin. He glared at me and I glared right back. You could see the lightning between our glares.

"Hika-chan, say hello to Sasu-chan," his okaa-san said.

Hikaru Uchiha continued to glare and stayed silent.

"Hika-chan, don't be rude," Mirai-san scolded.

Hikaru let out an indignant huff before mumbling, "Hello."

"Now Sasu-chan, say hello back," okaa-san said to me.

I pouted and crossed my arms in a silent rebellion.

"Sasu-chan," okaa-san said in a warning tone.

"Hello," I practically growled.

Both mothers instantly smiled and said, "Now go play! And don't hurt each other!"

I sighed and slowly meandered over to Hikaru. We only met two weeks ago but we already hate each other.

- **flashback no jutsu** -

"Sasu-chan, this is Hikaru Uchiha, your second cousin. Hika-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha, your second cousin. Now get along whilst the adults have tea."

With that, we were left alone in my room.

"Hello," I said tentatively.

"Hello," he replied, with a cute pout.

It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Three. How old are you?"

"Two," I replied. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Do you want to play?"

Hikaru shrugged.

I sighed. "Should we play house?"

He raised an eyebrow, "House? No way. That game is for babies. Let's play ninja."

I frowned, "No, ninja is too violent. And we only have two players. So we should play house."

"Ninja."

"House."

"Ninja!"

"House!"

"NINJA!"

"HOUSE!"

"NINJA!"

"NINJA!"

"HOUSE!"

He paused when he realised what I did. I gave him an Uchiha smirk. He gave me an Uchiha glare. Then he pointed at me, "I'm not playing with a silly girl like you!"

"Well I don't want to play with a smelly boy like you!" I retorted.

"I'm not smelly! You're smelly you poo-head!" he shouted.

"How dare you call me a poo-head you poo-brain!" I screeched.

We charged at each other with battle cries and began to wrestle on the ground.

- **end of flashback** -

We continued to glare at each other once we were quite a distance away from our okaa-sans.

"I refuse to play with you," he stated.

I humphed and stuck my nose into the air, trying to look taller than the midget I really was. "Well I don't want to play with you, because if I do I might catch your stupid poo-brain disease."

He scowled, "Well I don't want to catch your ugly poo-headedness!"

I spun around and stormed off before I lost it and strangled him. Stupid poo-brain.

I really should have been looking at where I was going because if I did then I wouldn't have bumped into someone's back. As the person stumbled forwards I shouted in surprise and grabbed the person's hand to stop them from falling.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going! Are you alright?" I apologised.

The girl looked at me with a bright red face and I had to stop myself from gasping. It was Hinata! Oh my gosh she was adorable!

"What's your name?" I asked.

She blinked a few times before twiddling with her fingers in shyness. I was about to repeat my question before she softly replied, "My n-name is H-hinata Hyuuga."

I smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Sasuke Uchiha! And I'm sorry about bumping into you. Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

I sighed in relief, "That's good. Hey, do you want to play with me?"

Hinata looked surprised before smiling, "H-hai (yes) I would l-like to p-play with y-you."

AWWWWW! So cute! Must. Not. Glomp.

We walked to the vacant swings and sat on them. As we started swinging I decided to initiate conversation.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Hinata squeaked before stuttering, "I-I would l-love to be your f-friend, Uchiha'san."

I laughed, "Yay! Now that we're friends, you can call me Sasu-chan. That's what everyone else calls me!"

Hinata's face was red, "Okay, S-sasu-chan."

"Neh, can I call you Hina-chan?"

She flushed and I began to worry that I was being too impulsive.

"Sorry," I exclaimed, "If you don't want me to call you that then-"

Hinata cut me off, "No!"

We both blinked in surprise at her loud outburst. Her face was suddenly as red as a tomato.

"I m-mean, I w-would l-l-like it if y-you c-called m-me Hi-Hina-cha-chan," stuttered so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I beamed, "Thanks Hina-chan!"

And with that I gained a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys it has finally been decided that the jutsus will be in English, as it seems that is the popular demand. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

As I gazed around the market place with okaa-san holding my hand, my mind wondered how I have already accomplished so much. Well, it's only one accomplishment off my long list of accomplishments to be, but an accomplishment nonetheless. I have been Hina-chan's friend for two years and I have just been invited to her fourth birthday party. And going by the Kumo ambassadors that walked past me towards the Hokage building a few minutes ago, I'd say Hina-chan's kidnapping is going to take place soon. Now I don't know the exact date the kidnapping takes place, but I am positive that it will happen within three days since that is the duration of which the Kumo ambassadors are staying.

"Sasu-chan, what present are you getting Hinata-chan?" okaa-san interrupted my solemn thoughts.

I graced her with a smile, "I don't know yet okaa-san, can we look around for a while longer?"

Okaa-san nodded with a close eyed smile, "Hai."

As okaa-san and I walked around the market place I studied all the merchandise within my field of vision. Something shiny caught my eye.

"Okaa-san (mother)," I tugged at her hand, "I think I saw something nice over there." I pointed towards the jewellery store.

"Well let's go check for ourselves!" she said.

We made our way over and entered the shop. As the door opened and closed behind us a small bell rang, alerting the old store owner of our entrance. An old man with a worn wrinkled face, a bald spot in his messy grey hair, and a monocle resting on his right cheek jolted awake in his rocking chair. He blinked around blearily for a while before yawning and stretching his arms above his head. I glanced around the small shop. Huh. It is not a jewellery shop but an antique shop.

"Oh!" a gruff voice exclaimed, "Customers!"

I turned my attention to the old man and saw him looking at us with kind brown eyes.

"Welcome to Yumiko's Antiques! How can I help you?" he greeted.

I raised an eyebrow. Yumiko? I thought that was a girl's name. As if reading my mind he grinned and said, "Yumiko is my wife's name. She is currently ill at the moment so I decided to take up shop for her. Ha! I told her she was pushing herself too hard, but she never listened." He sighed with a fond smile on his face, "Stubborn woman."

The old man began to wonder in his thoughts. I hesitantly interrupted them with a quiet, "Ano… ojii-san (Grandpa)?"

The man blinked quickly in surprise before looking at me with what seemed to be a nostalgic smile, "My name is Raiden. How can I help you little one?"

I smiled up at him, "It's nice to meet you Raiden-jii-san!"

He barked out a laugh.

"When I was walking past your shop I saw something shiny, kind of like a necklace, on display."

He narrowed his eyes in thought before clicking his fingers, "Aha! I know just what you're talking about! Over here!" He hobbled over to the display and reached for something next to a set of wooden dolls.

Suddenly, he was holding a necklace in front of my face. He placed it into my awaiting hands with the utmost care. I studied the necklace in fascination. It was more like a choker really. What I originally thought was a black string was actually a soft velvety ribbon. The shiny thing that caught my attention was the accessory charm hanging off it. It was a flat, circular charm. It had a pearl coloured background; however it looked silver in different lighting. Engraved onto it was the black outline of an elegant koi fish.

"You have a keen eye little missy," a voice said.

I jumped and swivelled around to face the source of the voice. It was Raiden-ojii-san. Wow he gave me a scare!

He chuckled, "I'm sorry if I startled you, little one. Is that the one you want to buy?"

I nodded eagerly and gave it to him.

"Is this a gift for someone?" he enquired.

"Hai (yes), Raiden-ojii-san. It's for my best friend's birthday present!" I answered.

"How cute," he chuckled, "If you want, there's a sister to this necklace. Do you want it?"

There is a sister necklace? Awesome! Hina-chan and I could wear it as a sign of our friendship! Like friendship bracelets! I nodded eagerly at him. He smiled and hobbled to the back of the store and walked through a door behind the counter. I heard him shuffling about for a few minutes until he finally hobbled out, holding what I assume is the sister necklace in his left hand.

"Here we are," he grumbled and showed me the necklace,

It was exactly like the one I chose for Hina-chan but the colours were inverted. Instead of a black ribbon, it was silver. The base colour of the charm was black and the koi fish was engraved with a silver outline.

I beamed up at Raiden-ojii-san with appreciation, "Arigatou (thank you) Raiden-ojii-san!"

He smiled, "No problem." Then he blinked in surprise, as if realising something, "What's your name little one?"

Oh! I haven't told him my name!

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Alright then Sasuke-chan, would you like me to wrap both of them? Or separately?" he said.

"Just wrap the necklace with the black ribbon please," I responded.

He hummed to himself and wrapped Hina-chan's present in a lilac coloured wrapping paper. Once he was done, he placed the present and my new necklace onto the counter.

"Right, that would be 3850 yen please."

Okaa-san stopped her browsing and came over to pay Raiden-ojii-san the correct amount of money. I pocketed my necklace and gingerly held Hina-chan's delicately wrapped present in my hands.

"Arigatou Raiden-ojii-san!" I thanked and bowed.

"Hahaha! No problem kiddo! Come again!" he laughed heartily.

Okaa-san and I exited the shop, the chiming of a soft bell followed us on the way out. Okaa-san and I were a few blocks away from the Uchiha district. Suddenly, okaa-san stopped.

"Okaa-san?" I mumbled in confusion.

"Sasu-chan, go on ahead home. I just saw an old friend that I haven't seen in a long time!" she told me. Okaaayy… I slowly continued my trek to the Uchiha district. I saw okaa-san walk up to a brown haired woman and they exchanged greetings heartily. Huh. I wonder who that is. Maybe she will introduce us later. I walked a while longer before humming to myself. The streets are pretty much deserted so I see no harm in skipping. I started skipping whilst humming the main tune from the anime Ano Hana. So as I was happily skipping down the path, minding my own business, some deity or greater being thought it would be funny to see me crash into someone. That poor unfortunate someone was an innocent boy, who looked to be at least a year or two older than me.

We stared at each other in shock before I finally snapped out of it and stammered out apologies. I stood up at held out my hand to help him up. The boy snapped out of his daze and accepted my offer of help.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that! I wasn't concentrating!" He flailed his arms about.

"Nonono! It was entirely my fault! There's no need for you to apologise!" I flailed my arms about.

"I'm sorry!" We both exclaimed and bowed.

We banged our foreheads together.

 _"Ah fuck,"_ he groaned in pain.

 _"Urgh, my head!"_ I also groaned in pain as I rubbed my forehead. That's going to bruise. The pain emanating from my forehead kept me from thinking straight. I could only assume this was the same case for the boy, seeing how he accidentally poked his eye to place a hand on his forehead. It was cute.

 _"I'm so sorry about that,"_ he grumbled.

I grunted, _"Same here dude."_

With the pain subsiding a tiny bit I straightened up and examined him. He was a healthy looking boy. I squinted my eyes a bit. He had skin with the lovely shade of a golden tan. It's the kind of tan girls from my previous life would kill for. His hair was the same shade of brown as the woman okaa-san started talking to. Maybe they were related? As I scrutinized him a little harder, I noticed his hair looked like Suzaku Kururugi's hair style from Code Geass. When he opened his eyes I found myself staring into the most gorgeous shade of cyan blue orbs. It was almost like they were glowing. The outline of his iris was a very dark midnight blue with an additional midnight blue ring around the pupil.

 _"I, uh, I have to go,"_ he mumbled and averted his beautiful eyes.

I blinked then blushed, _"Oh. Oh! Yeah I-I have somewhere to go too…"_

There was an awkward silence.

 _"Well I guess I'll see you around?"_ he said.

 _"Yeah!"_ I exclaimed. I winced, that was a bit too loud. ARGH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

He cleared his throat with a cough, gave a single nod to me, and spun on his heel and began to speedily walk away. I bit my lip and continued to walk home. I never got his name… I sighed a shoved my hands into my pant pockets.

What a strange boy. But he was cute! I giggled to myself. I started to jog, which then turned into a slow run. Then I realised something. This realisation caused me to freeze in my movements and face plant the ground. I ignored the pain because that boy…

I pushed myself off the ground and sprinted back to where I bumped into him. That boy he…

I sprinted as hard as I can and gasped when I saw him running towards me. He let out his own yelp of surprise. We both skidded to a stop, barely a metre away from each other. We both lifted an arm to point at each other, our eyes wide.

 _"You were speaking in English!"_


End file.
